Ghost Leopard's Retribution
by SValkyrie
Summary: After the war Nina and her boyfriend, Kana decide to help maintain peace and rid the world of corruption. This time they are after a despicable man that Nina had come across many years ago. Will the ghost leopard be able to bring about retribution?


**Ghost Leopard's Retribution**

"Thief!"

Using quick work of her feet Nina, Daughter of Niles and self-proclaimed Noble Thief dashed through the bustling market square. The sun had just woken, painting the sky with an amber glow. But many villagers were already lining up for the first batch. Eagerly anticipating their first meal of the day. She smelled the sweet scent of cinnamon and hot apple as she passed the town bakery. She could already taste the flaky crust mingled with the sweet caramelisation of perfectly hot apples. Her mouth drooling at the thought. Weaving through the upper district she glimpsed the golden glint off a nobleman's trinket. Lucky, lucky, lucky - the nobleman was very lucky today as on any other day that trinket would have been hers. But today Nina had other things to worry about. She could hear the heavy tramping from behind her. Her pursuer too agitated to mask his frustration.

Nina continued to pump her legs. She was almost there. Turning swiftly into an alleyway she grasped her hood as it risked being blown off her head by an uncanny rush of air. Nina passed a few buildings running in between randomly disposed crates before finding her path obstructed by a dusty cemented wall. She slowly turned around. Her pursuer was striding toward her. Gloating with his eyes. As if he believed that he had _truly_ caught her. The man was close now. And she could see his all too familiar features. His leather tunic bulging at the seams too tight for his over abundant mass. On a normal occasion she would have fawned over him. But this was not a normal situation neither was he just a normal man.

"What seems to be the problem, Sir Knight?" She started before taking a bite out of a bright red fruit that she had bought from her favourite vendor. Not taking her eyes off the man that stood before her she began chewing the delicacy. Its subtle sweet juices seeping from the sides of her mouth as she crunched through its crust and into its soft interior. "I believe this is rightfully mine." she continued as she uncurled her arm to show the man the fruit in her hand.

The man sauntered over to Nina. Flinging his arm to bat her hand away causing her to lose her grip on the fruit. She pulled her arm back. Taking a backwards step she quickly accessed her situation. The man was nearly in her face. The buildings on her left and right were too close for comfort. The wall was too high for her to reach. There was no escape. But that was exactly what she wanted. She made to slap the man on his cheek but was too slow. He caught her by the wrist and pinned her against the wall. The impact flinging her hood off her face. Exposing her platinum braids that loosely hung to her hip.

"I want _that_ ring back." he growled as he towered over her. Nina looked into his eyes. They reminded her of that night. The night where everything changed. When a poor man's shed was engulfed in flames. The flames that shattered a family. The family whose days of gruelling labour had become pointless. A now wasted effort. Hate. That was all she felt as she looked into this man's dark eyes. Hate and an obsessive compulsion to inflict a certain degree of pain. "But first." The man smiled with his overly barbaric handsome face. "I'll have my way with you." The man boasted as he went to remove the mask that she had fitted on her face.

But before he could take it off her she jabbed him in the middle of his torso with her free hand. Though it did nothing but keep his angered attention on her. Away from the sneaky shadows that were slowly creeping closer. The man snatched her free hand twisting it and forcing her muscles to obey his direction. He clasped both her hands above her head and covered her mouth with his other hand. His hand was rough. Callouses rubbed against her skin. Irritating her smooth pores. She tried to wiggle free. Tried to scream out but her voice was muffled by his overbearing hand. But she kept his attention on her. He pushed her harder using his weight to pin her against the wall.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you." He threatened with a smirk. Nina could feel him scanning her body. Analysing her curves and lingering for way too long on her assets. But that was what she wanted. For before the man could act out his vile thoughts a figure from the shadows rushed in from behind. Swinging a wooden club at his legs. The man seemed to cave in with that blow. But then the figure swung again. The man was now on all fours. Reacting instantly to the situation Nina grasped a syringe that was in her waist pouch and jabbed it into the man's shoulder releasing its contents into his body. She then jumped onto the man's back and pulled his arms from under him. The man tried to wriggle his way free. Jostling and jolting. Squabbling for some room. But with her knees on either side of his body and his arms behind his back. Nina had the advantage.

"What did you do to me, bitch?" he growled.

"Rope!" She gritted through her teeth. As she ignored the man and put more weight into her hold to keep him at bay. "Now!"

Hiding amongst the leaves of a nearby red cedar Nina watched the feverish action below. After having caught and tied the knight from this morning and handing him over to Kana, her delightful boyfriend, Nina had taken off with a wink to one of her favourite research posts. Though she wouldn't admit it openly the knight commander they captured had intimidated her with his irresponsible touching and bulk but she felt relieved to have Kana there as back up.

Nina continued to jot down her fantasies. Watching as the two men below nonchalantly chatted away. Her vantage point on the branch gave her full view of their well-toned bodies. The veins that popped out from the morning's hard work as blood continued to flow through their body. Their long hair and careless beards defining there masculinity. As she continued with her "hobby' as she liked to call it Nina could smell the heat from the steam that lifted into the air obscuring her from the sight of those beneath her. Relaxing like this would allow her mind to be ready for tonight's agenda.

Walking through the hard-wooden hallway Kana couldn't believe his girlfriend. Nina had effectively left him there with a raging knight commander. Forcing him to wait alone in an alleyway as the drug took effect. Twenty-six minutes. Kana had to wait almost half an hour for the bulk of the man to fall into a slumber. And then shift his arms into dragon claws to allow him to haul the heavy man into the cart without suspicion before bringing the knight to headquarters for interrogation. And now he was playing errand boy. Kana, son of Corrin, Queen of Valla could not believe his luck.

Pulling the curtain to the side Kana could see the natural beauty that accompanied the hot spring. The magical presence of the trees as they ceremoniously danced with the wind created a fantastical atmosphere. The chirping of nearby cicadas was a pleasantry for the coming of summer. Letting himself in Kana buzzed with pleasure as the hot air warmed his cold skin. But he couldn't stay there for long as he had a mission to finish. Looking above Kana scanned the canopies watching for any subtle differences. He found it when he saw a shade of crimson amongst blood orange flowers. Slowly stalking towards the tree Kana grinned as he gazed at a hooded figure intensely writing into a book. Grabbing a loose pebble from the ground Kana threw it at his girlfriend. A resounding yelp let him know he got her attention.

"Hey GL!" He beamed as he put on his cheekiest grin to continue. "What you doin'?"

"N-Nothing!" Nina spluttered as she scrambled to the ground dragging her boyfriend to get away from the horrified men in the bathing inn. "And I told you just because I have platinum blonde locks and a thing for sneaking does not mean I am a ghost leopard."

"Yes it does." Kana countered as he strode beside Nina. "You have this feline roar about you and you're sneaky and absolutely mystical. Just like a ghost leopard. Beautiful _and_ powerful."

"I know that already." Nina gloated as she pulled down her hood to whip her hair in a sexual fashion. "Beauty and strength are my specialty."

Hugging his girlfriend from behind Kana whispered in her hear. "And that's why you're my GL."

"Fine." Nina groaned as she leapt out of his hold and sauntered towards there cart. "But, you're steering the horses."

Peering inside the cart Nina found her specially designed assassin dress. The uniqueness of this clothing piece was that it looked like a burgundy halter dress but with the accompanying matte black drape cloak it turned her into a walking armoury. Throwing knives, poison-tipped darts, hidden blades for easy kills and an extra knife in each leather boot. Nina was totally ready. As she got dressed Kana briefed her on the information they had gleaned from the knight commander.

"Everything is as we thought." Kana continued as Nina unzipped the side of her leather boot to slide her foot in. "The Baron was the man responsible for the loss of property for many families during the war while my Mama was helping with the war effort. And thanks to Midori's truth serum we were able to pinpoint the locations for the barrels of mead and his most valuable possessions. The commander also told us that the Baron would indeed be there in person."

This was valuable information for Nina. Just the mention of his title made her sick. The man that they were after today pillaged many homes and disgraced many families. He wrecked villages for his own greed. Nina had felt his wrath in person. She was powerless back then. But this time she would show him.

"Oh, by the way GL." Kana added. "We're almost there so let me get changed."

"Making a woman do such a task how unchivalrous." Nina gasped with shock horror on her face.

Finding no strength to counter her teasing Kana sighed and handed her the ropes. Taking the reins Nina watched the green scenery pass-by before spotting the large manor in the distance. As they got closer she could see it red tile roofing, a luxury in these parts. It had a white exterior made of timber she could see many windows and a large balcony. Once he had finished Kana swapped positions with Nina and let her watch the scenery. She was in awe. But she felt sick knowing that a despicable man like the Baron was able to live in such nobility.

Their cart passed through the main entrance. Its large metal gates held by two brick columns. It was fine craftsmanship by the mason but what astounded her the most was the bountiful garden that surrounded the property. Violet, azure and yellow dotted the greenery. Flowers of all shapes and sizes. It was a show of wealth. A sickening but delightful show of wealth by the man who bullied his way to the top. With many carts in front and behind them it would take a while before they could get inside the Baron's manor.

Nearing the main walkway Nina could see many luxurious ball gowns and nobility from all over the continent. She could see servers walking around with platters of food and glasses to drink. As their cart halted Kana hopped off and offered his hand to her. Nina gladly accepted. But before she could take another step onto the walkway she was stopped. Kana spun her around with that all too knowing grin. Nina scanned her boyfriend's attire. Leather and steel woven together to create a magnificent outfit that clung to his body defining his abs and chest. Thankfully, to Nina's amusement the man had had the common sense to wear matching boots instead of going barefooted like his mother.

Curling her fingers around his cheek Nina whispered into his ear. "You're looking very handsome, handsome."

Nina could see her boyfriend blush at the compliment. "Uh, thank you I guess. You're looking good yourself GL." Nina grinned at him. "Pretty good." He stammered. "Not handsome good. Yeah definitely pretty good." Nina couldn't hide her enjoyment, chuckling as she watched his cute face cringe with embarrassment. 'Um, anyway. How do I say this?" He continued as his cheeks flushed with heat. "May I kiss you?"

This put Nina off guard. But only for a second. She was used to him asking her for things that he thought could be uncomfortable for her. And she truly treasured this. "Of course." She purred. Before lightly bringing their lips together. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it wasn't a peck either. It was a kiss for good luck. A kiss to help them with the mission ahead. As they parted lips Nina brushed herself before looking back. "Well, then." She hummed before offering her hand. "Let's get going."

If the garden and the courtyard had her in awe then the interior of the manor was a different kind of wonder. Concrete columns, paintings of various landscapes and red velvet carpet. This was a home fit for royalty and Nina had lived it. As the lover of the Prince of Valla she had lived in the newly built castle. Its Nohrian and Hoshidan style a true spectacle for a new world order of peace between the kingdoms. But this. This manor resonated with an ancient luxury. It was Nohrian in style with columns and expert masonry. But the intricate layering of art within the columns and walls truly made it astounding. Marble tiling ran up the stairs that led to the upper floor.

Nobility filled the manor with their high profile gowns and dresses, drapes and suits. Scattering amongst themselves. Boasting about their newest achievements in wealth or maybe business. Servers scurried around with platters of cheese and ham or glasses of wine. And as one server approached them to offer a glass Kana was about to oblige when Nina interrupted. "Sorry, but we won't be drinking tonight." Looking confused Nina waited to remind her absent-minded boyfriend. 'Remember we've got some of their barrels laced last night with Midori's sleeping concoction." Yes. Some of the servers inside the manor were in fact part of their spy network and had infiltrated the cellars late last night to use one of Midori's drugs. Midori being the continent's best herbalist was one of their best healers during the war.

Continuing through the crowds with Kana Nina spotted a familiar face and sauntered over toward a server in the mandatory black frilly dress. "May I have a cheese twinkle?" she asked with a grin. The girl with the platter of food twirled around.

"Oh, Lady Nina." The girl addressed. "Yes you may. Was there anything that I could do for you?"

Placing the small cube of cheese in her mouth Nina responded once she had finished. "Yes there is actually. Are these the only guards around here?"

"No." the server replied. "There are three down in the basement. And all the others that aren't in here are probably dead drunk in the guard's quarters from an early mead."

Nina was glad that she found this young teenage girl. See this girl in front of her was one of the few servers that were part of their spy network trained for subterfuge by yours truly. Although this girl was not human. In fact she was a kitsune a shapeshifting fox. Her ears however, were being hidden by a hat and her tail was twirled around under her dress to look part of it.

"What about the treasure room? Where is it? I heard the Baron has some interesting gems." Nina inquired.

"Ah, if you want to go to the treasure room it's just up the stairs and the last room on your right. However, if you want to see inside. Then I have to say it's locked. I don't know how to open it though." The girl tapped her chin to imitate a thinking pose. "But I have heard rumours that the Baron himself holds the key to the room in his key ring he holds on his waist." Nina thanked the kitsune before walking away and upstairs toward the balcony.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Kana asked.

"Yes, this is a small problem." Nina replied. The treasure was supposedly home to many stolen artefacts and jewels plus the Baron had messed with her in the past. "But it's easy we're going to get the key off him."

As they walked back inside and were about to walk back down the stairs to find the Baron a loud greeting boomed from behind them. "If it isn't the Prince and his confidante." Turning around Nina saw the all too familiar face of the Baron. She remembered the large chubby figure. Remembered him and the knight commander set fire to the barn of her caretaker. She could feel the rage. The hate boiling over. But she had to hide it. Had to keep it restrained.

"Your lordship, Lord Forn, Baron of the Alps. Thank you for your hospitality" Nina formally addressed as she curtsied Kana bowing next to her in retrospect.

"Ah, yes. How have you liked it?" The Baron asked.

Nina was about to say how nice it was when another voice appeared with running footsteps. "Daddy, daddy? Look at what I drew." Running towards the Baron was a small girl with a cute dress and tiny shoes. But what came next shocked her. The baron leaned over and swatted the girl in the cheek with his right hand but not so hard to be heard by the guests. The girl stood there obviously hurt and ready to tear up.

"What have I told you about interrupting my conversations?" He scolded. "Woman!" He pointed at the lady walking behind the girl timidly. "Bring her to her room and don't let her out!"

"Yes, husband." The woman said in a low voice as she picked up the weeping girl and walked away. Nina couldn't believe it. What kind of father would hurt his own daughter? And what kind of husband would resort to calling his wife "Woman" like she was just an object?

"I'm very sorry for that." The baron bowed with his overbearing mask of politeness. "Now where were we?" he continued.

But before Nina could answer she was again interrupted. But this time she felt something push her towards the Baron nearly slipping before crashing into his chest. Her face centimetres from his ugly double chin. Instinctively she regained her balanced and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. Your lordship."

"It is fine. Lady Nina." The baron said as he waved her off. "But what is this? I don't remember hiring a filthy kitsune." He said pointing to the girl that had given Nina her information. The kitsune was sprawled on the ground from the fall. Her hat missing and showcasing her fox-like ears. "Take her to the basement show her what we do to intruders." Turning around the Baron bowed. "I am very sorry for the early conclusion of our conversation but I must deal with this. My Prince."

When he was out of earshot Kana whispered into her ear. "What are we gonna do? He's got one of our spies and the key."

"Yeah this is going to be bad. We need to get her out as soon as possible. But the key is right here." Nina grinned as she held the key ring in her hands.

The night moved on and Nina couldn't stop fretting. Yes she had the key but it costed one of their spies who had pushed Nina into the Baron. Enabling her sneaky hands access to his waist and the keys. Most of the guests were gone and those that remained including the soldiers were fast asleep from Midori's sleeping potion. All the servers except for those part of their spy network had also left for home. Nina and Kana with entourage sneaked into the basement. But they couldn't hear a sound. But as soon as they walked down the stairs they understood why. This place was a dungeon.

Many corridors jutted in and out of the stone work. But from the information from one of her subordinates they moved toward the most likely position. Before long they could hear the conversation in the room ahead. Nina gestured everyone to stop and stay quiet.

"I couldn't believe she passed out so easily." A voice could be heard.

"For a kitsune that was really pathetic." Another could be heard.

But at the word kitsune Nina was done. She peeked in and saw three men. One leaning on the wall. And the other two playing cards on a table. Relaying her information to Kana and the others she made for a silent signal. Immediately, Nina threw three throwing knives. Each hitting the man leaning against the wall in vital organs. Kana took down one card playing card with a dagger while one of their entourage did the same to the other.

"I don't like the sound of what I just heard." Nina breathed as she frantically tried every key to the lock of the door. Finally, about halfway through the keys in the key ring she felt the lock click and frantically pushed the door open. What Nina saw paralysed her. The kitsune girl was unconscious her arms restrained to arm shackles on the wall her legs barely able to move. Cuts and burns dotted her body.

Nina could not restrain herself any longer. The memories of the burning barn. The pain that she had from the beating that the knight commander gave her when she tried to defy the Baron. The days of eating rotten fruit they found under the trees that were no longer in season. The days of working non-stop all for nought. Now, a scene so horrific it could not have been real yet. It was shown along the body of this girl. Nina had had enough.

"Kana, bring him!" She pointed at one of the spies as she ordered. "And fetch me the Baron, alive." Kana obliged seeing the wrath in her eyes and left with the spy. Looking at the others. "The rest of you bring her back to headquarters." They looked at her dumbstruck. A small fear creeping through their faces. "Now!"

As the others worked to unbind the shackles Nina set up her station. Dagger. To slice into him. Darts. To slowly drain him of blood. Pain. That was exactly what the Baron would feel. Nina was ready for some enjoyment. She didn't care about the treasure or the jewels any longer. Nina wanted retribution. A ghost leopard's retribution.


End file.
